A NOT So Average Day
by AK1028
Summary: A two-shot dedication to 9/11 with an one shot story and poems. Story is written by me. Timmy learns of the attack while in school. 3 of the poems are written by my dad. 1 poem is written by me. We will never forget this day: September 11, 2001. God bless America. Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Story

**A NOT so average day**

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner had always been an average kid….the only thing NOT so average about him….he has fairy godparents. He also had a guardian named Nacey O'Connell and he had the most magical adventures ever imagined. Timmy thought that he was quite lucky. But, he wasn't lucky. He was blessed and he would soon see just how blessed he was.

* * *

><p>September 11, 2001<p>

8:46 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Timmy was just getting settled into his homeroom. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as his pencil and pen. Everyone seemed to be whispering separate things but there was one thing that stuck out to Timmy.

He overheard Chester saying, "Did you hear that a plane hit the North Tower in New York City?"

Timmy froze as he spun around to Chester and whispered, "Chester, what did you just say?"

Before Chester could repeat himself and before Crocker could say anything, the P.A. system roared to life.

Principal Waxelplax said, "Attention all teachers and students. We are on permit lockdown today. No one is allowed to leave until the final bell. And if you have to go, a teacher will escort you there and back... The rumors that you have been hearing are TRUE. The North Tower in New York City was just attacked by terrorists."

Everyone gasped as everyone started talking at once. Timmy's heart was in shock and that's when he was about to turn to Cosmo and Wanda. But, when he did, his fairy godparents were gone….

Timmy whispered, "Guys?"

No answer. He saw a doodle of Jorgen Von Strangle on his paper. And that's when Timmy realized something. Jorgen looked white as a sheet…and VERY solemn. That was rare with Jorgen….VERY rare.

Jorgen whispered, his accent strained, "I'm sorry, Turner. But, we can NOT change anything. Just hang on and be a great leader."

With a _'poof'_, Jorgen was gone and Timmy never felt so scared in all of his life. He looked around and everyone had the same kind of look on their was horrid. Timmy felt like he was back in that PG-13 movie that he made come to life only….it was MUCH worse. There was total silence in the room. You couldn't even hear a pin drop. Timmy finally had enough.

Timmy went to the front of the classroom and stated, "Look everyone. I know you're all freaked about all of this. I know I am. But, if we all pull together, we can get through this."

Francis was the first to speak. Instead of insulting Timmy; he asked, "And how do we do that, Turner?"

Timmy answered, "Well, we can just talk and sing. We're all good at that. Maybe we can get through this together. After all, aren't we Americans? Who are we? Who are we: to say we have nothing to fear but fear itself? Who are we: to say ask not what your country can do for you? Ask what you can do for your country. Who are we: that said-one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind? Who are we: That said-_'I have a dream'_? Who are we: that said-Mr. Gorbachev tear down this wall? Who are we: to look at certain death and say _'let's roll'_! Who are we: to said-freedom is not free! Who are we: To state: _'We the people'_? Who are we: WE are-_'Americans'_! **[1]**"

Everyone looked at the other and knew that Timmy had a point.

A.J. stated, "You're right Timmy. We can get through this…together."

"Yeah," said everyone.

With that, everyone started to talk and sing through the entire time. At 9:03 a.m., another plane hit the South Tower. At 9:37 a.m., a plane crashed into the Pentagon. At 10:03 a.m., in Shanksville, PA, a plane crashed into a field. It wasn't until AFTER that day everyone found out that if they either had relatives or their parents knew someone that either died or was injured. But, through it all, Timmy stayed remarkably strong. Cosmo and Wanda were able to return a week afterwards. They couldn't believe how remarkably strong Timmy was through the whole thing. But, in reality, Timmy was confused. Granted, he was lucky that he knew no one that got killed or injured. However, he wasn't lucky. He was blessed. He turned to his fairies and hugged them.

He stated, shaking, "I never realized how blessed I was before all of this. I mean, I took EVERYTHING for granted and now everyone is coming out of their shell. Chester and Tootie are together, A.J. is less absorbent, Trixie is showing her tomboy side, and Francis isn't picking on anyone. Even Vicky is mellowing out. And Jorgen said to be a great leader. And that's what I did. I took the reins when no one else would. And frankly, I was scared out of my mind."

Wanda responded, "Well, you're only human Timmy."

Cosmo asked, being serious, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Timmy shook his head and answered, "Maybe later, Cosmo. I want to see how Trixie is. She lost her older cousin in the South Tower."

Wanda asked, "Do you want us to come with you?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "That be great. Trixie could use the support."

Cosmo and Wanda both smiled as they followed their godchild out of the house, disguised as his cats.

* * *

><p>September 11, 2011<p>

1:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

A nineteen year old man was reflecting on the events that happened only ten years ago.

He looked up at his girlfriend and stated, "I remember how scared I was that day. I STILL can't believe that I stood in front of the class and spoke to everyone."

His girlfriend came out of the shadows. It was Trixie.

Trixie responded, "I know but you calmed everyone down and spoke with a pure heart…like that of a leader."

Timmy mumbled, "Just like Jorgen said."

Trixie responded, putting her arm around Timmy, "Just like Jorgen said."

Timmy smiled as they heard a set of _'awes'_. Timmy and Trixie perked up and with a _'poof'_, Cosmo, Wanda, Iris, and Poof appeared. Cosmo, Wanda, Iris, and Poof had been with them for a long time. Iris was assigned to Trixie after the Darkness battle.

Poof was now nine years old and asked, "Timmy, what happened ten years ago? Mommy and daddy won't tell me a thing!"

Timmy answered, "Sit down, Poof. This story is going to be a long one."

Poof did as his older brother instructed him as he told the entire story.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Written by my dad, Ricky Kuhn and I thought I give him some major props in this story. Also, I'm going to give you more of these in the next chapter, making this a two-shot rather than a one-shot.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review and Timmy will be interviewing me next chapter.<em>

_Timmy: And always think outside of the box._


	2. Poems

_AK1028: Hi, everyone. Like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is going to have special dedication poems done by my father, Ricky D. Kuhn, and myself. Three belong to him and one belongs to me. He does poems while I do Fan fiction, weird huh? Anyways, please read these and give me some feedback, if you please._

Stand Up by Ricky D. Kuhn

Stand up for the veteran that's in the hospital that stepped on a landmine or was there by accident.

Stand up for the towers that fell or the pentagon that was hit.

Stand up for the cry out of a man on the plane that said, _"Let's Roll"_

Stand up for the Christian, the Jew, yes everyone that calls on god.

Stand up for whites & blacks and all other race.

But most of all: we American must stand up for our freedom! May it never fall!

Day Nine Eleven by Ricky D. Kuhn

My country was hurt that day by evil men

We thought our country was coming to an end.

Everyone that day was asking what, who, and Why

These evil men just wanted America to die!

That day, firefighter went out to raise the flag on the pole

America went out that day with the call: _'Let's roll'_!

First responders by Ricky D. Kuhn

Who else do we look for in an emergency to trust

First to help anyone in need for all of us.

You see them in uniform throughout the town

Ready to go: and sirens blasting all round.

First responders are willing to put their life on the line

So give them a salute for protecting all mankind.

9/11 by Amie J. Kuhn

Airplanes hit the towers and fell

Dust in the air and people started to yell.

Paper, glass, and people fell from the sky

You can hear the thud from the street and knew that they died.

It was a tragic sight

It gave everyone a terrible fright.

God, please, don't let this happen again

Many of us lost a family member or a friend.

_Timmy: (The web cam goes on and we see him and Amie.) And here with me now is everyone you all know, Amie June Kuhn, AK1028. We're talking about where she was that day. So, how old were you when this happened?_

_Amie: I was ten years old and I was in the sixth grade._

_Timmy: Can you tell us what happened? Where were you when word got out of this?_

_Amie: I was actually getting to history class when one of my fellow classmates came up to me and asked, "Did you hear about the plane hitting the North Tower?" I just thought it was a sick joke. It wasn't until I heard that we were on lockdown that I realized otherwise. Unlike you in this story, I didn't have the courage to stand up and say something. I was like everyone else….scared out of my mind. (She cries a bit.) I was also a, uh, tutor to some pre-k and 4th__graders back then. I remember getting on the bus and a girl named Jamie asked me, "Are we going to die today?" (She pauses for a moment as a tear rolls down her face.) I couldn't even answer that because I didn't even know and I couldn't just not answer. Because having no answer would have just spooked those kids more._

_Timmy: So, you were kind of in a no win situation like President Bush?_

_Amie: Right. So, I just answered, the best way I could. I couldn't say no because if I was wrong, it would come back on me later. I couldn't say yes because like I said, it would just scare them more. So I answered; "I'm not sure but we need to keep our heads healed high and pray that things will get better."_

_Timmy: A pretty good answer for a ten year old._

_Amie: I didn't even feel like a ten year old, Timmy. I felt like a twenty year old stuck in a ten year olds body._

_Timmy: What happened when you got home?_

_Amie: The first thing I did was I asked my parents, "What happened?" And I quickly got my answer when the news came on. I was watching in absolute horror of what was happening. I felt like I was just frozen in time and nothing was going to be the same afterwards._

_Timmy: And were you right?_

_Amie: Sadly, yes._

_Timmy: And what about your poem from above? When did you write that?_

_Amie: I wrote that five years ago on the five year anniversary and my dad helped me with it because I was just ten and the words I wanted to use just would not come out._

_Timmy: Where were you when the news got out that Bin Laden was dead?_

_Amie: I actually didn't get that news until the next morning. I was half asleep when dad came into my room and woke me up with the news. It didn't really register until like five seconds later. (She laughs a bit.)_

_Timmy: Do you think that you will tell this story to future generations?_

_Amie: Yes because we will never forget….especially a little ten year old girl who learned how to quickly grow up on that day._

_Timmy: Well, thanks Amie._

_Amie: Thank you, Timmy._

_Timmy: Okay, you know the drill. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

_Amie: And remember this too…..WE WILL NEVER FORGET._


End file.
